Life's A Dance17
by ks
Summary: A Cliffhanger gets sick, someone learns David's secret, Sophie talks to Shelby,and a WHOLE lot more. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
Life's A Dance17  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.  
  
  
Peter jogged through the woods and into the clearing where the tents were set up. He bent over and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was breathing pretty hard because he had just gone on a five mile, morning jog. He looked around to make sure everything was in place and then walked over to the fire to get it going. He eventually got it going and then began to rummag through his bag until he found it- the walkie talkie. He pulled on a jacket and then held the walkie talkie up to his mouth.  
  
Peter: Come in Soph.   
  
He took a bite out of the apple that he also got out of his back and settled back up against a tree. He smiled to himself, he had decided to take getting the kids to open up as a challenge, and he loved a good challenge.  
  
Peter: Come in Soph…  
  
"Ok Peter, you got me up"  
  
Peter laughed to himself and then took a quick look at his watch.  
  
Peter: What, it's only five-thirty, you weren't already up?  
  
He listened as he heard her laugh, and he couldn't help but smile  
  
"No but I am now. So what had you wake me up this morning?"  
  
Peter: WELL- I wanted to talk about the kids.  
  
"Sure you did…"  
  
He pictured Sophie smirking and laughed to himself.  
  
Peter: How is everyone?  
  
"I guess about as good as you could expect."  
  
He listened as her tone turned serious  
  
"Auggie is keeping up with Eric well, and Laura is trying to open up. As for Shelby she has a lot on her mind and Ezra is deep in thought about something. He's being very quiet."   
  
Peter: Well I know that if anyone can get them to open up that you can.  
  
"Sure you do Mountain Man."  
  
Peter: Good luck, Soph.  
  
"You too Peter."  
  
Peter: I love you.  
  
"You too"  
  
Peter: Talk to you later.  
  
"Over and out."  
  
Peter clutched the walkie talkie in his hand and smiled to himself. He then took another bite out of his apple and settled back, thinking about the task at hand.  
*****************************************  
  
Sophie smiled at the walkie talkie, she missed Peter and it had only been a day.  
  
"Does it ever smile back"  
  
She turned around to see a tired looking Shelby smirking at her.  
  
Sophie: If I use my imagination  
  
Shelby walked over and sat by the barley lit fire, which was a few feet in front of Sophie.  
  
Sophie watched Shelby sit down and pull her knees up to her chest, obviously trying to keep warm. Sophie noticed her eyes were puffy and that she looked tired  
  
Sophie: I usually have to drag you out of bed, what made you get up so early?  
  
Shelby didn't look up but instead buried her face deeper into her arms which were now wrapped around her knees  
  
Shelby: Who ever said I went to sleep?  
  
Sophie gave Shelby a concerned look and walked over to her and wrapped a blanket around her. She then sat beside her  
  
Sophie: Something you want to talk about?  
  
Shelby shook her head no  
  
Sophie: You sure, because I'm a good listener  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* I'll take your word on that  
  
Sophie just nodded her head, not sure what her next step should be  
  
Sophie: Why couldn't you sleep Shelby?  
  
Shelby stared at Sophie, she had a hard look on her face  
  
Shelby: Because I had stuff to think about  
  
Sophie: Such as…  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Does it matter?  
  
Sophie looked up at the sky, but then turned her attention back to Shelby  
  
Sophie: Yeah Shelby, I want to help you  
  
Shelby: Yeah well don't bother. It won't do any good.  
  
Sophie nodded her head and decided not to push her anymore right now   
  
Shelby put a strand of lose her behind her ears and looked up at Sophie  
  
Shelby: but thanks for offering.  
  
She stood up and headed back to her tent. Sophie just watched her with a sad look on her face.  
**************************************  
  
Peter walked around the group who had just finished eating breakfast. He noticed Juliete had just picked at her food, and had made a note to talk to her about it. He beat his wadded gloves in his hand, and walked to the center of the circle.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, let's get busy.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* You have fun-filled activities planned for us through out the day?  
  
Peter gave her a little grin  
  
Peter: Actually- I do.  
  
Everybody groaned except for Jacky who gave a little smile  
  
Jacky: Um, what are they?  
  
Peter: It's a surprise.  
  
David: In other words he doesn't know and just wants to get on our nerves.  
  
Peter gave them all a little devilish grin  
  
Scott: Peter man, do you just do this to us on purpose?  
  
He just continued to grin at them  
  
Juliete: *whiny* Please Peter, I don't feel good today.   
  
Peter looked at Juliete. Her complexion was pale, and her pupils seemed to be dilated more than usual. He walked over to her and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead  
  
Peter: You're burning up Juliete.  
  
A frown crossed Juliete's face  
  
Juliete: I thought it was just the weather.  
  
David: *sarcastically* DUH, it's fall in the mountains. It's COLD out here.   
  
David gave her a disgusted look  
  
Scott: Shut up man. She's sick   
  
David stood up which caused Scott to do the same  
  
David: You tryin' to say something?  
  
Scott shrugged at him and started talking in his thick accent  
  
Scott: Not like you'd understand it considering that problem of yours and stuff.  
  
David inched closer to Scott  
  
David: What's that?  
  
Scott: You heard me- idiot.  
  
David started to charge Scott, but Peter broke them up and threw them apart from each other.  
  
Peter: Both of you- cool it- NOW!  
  
Scott wiped the dirt out of his pants and stood up as David did the same. Peter turned to look at Daisy.  
  
Peter: Daisy, go to the stream and fill a bucket full of water. Jacky, you go with her.  
  
The girls both stood up and headed off. Peter turned his attention back to Juliete who had begin to sweat   
  
Peter: Scott go get a cloth out of my pack, it's in my tent.  
  
Scott nodded his head jogged over to Peter's tent.  
  
Peter: David, tend to the fire.  
  
David rolled his eyes in disgust, but did as he was told.  
  
Peter turned his attention back to Juliete who seemed to be blacking out. He kneeled down beside her and propped her feet up on a log.  
  
Juliete: What'd you do that for?  
  
Peter propped another log up to raise her feet even higher  
  
Peter: So your circulation will keep running to your brain  
  
A frown crossed Juliete's face  
  
Juliete: Am I going to be ok Peter?  
  
Peter stopped what he was doing and looked at Juliete and smiled  
  
Peter: Sure you are Jules, I'm just taking care of you like I would anyone.  
  
A smile crossed Juliete's face, but Peter could tell it was a fake one.  
  
After he got her settled and put a blanket around her, despite her being hot, he walked over and got some food from over the fire, and took it to Juliete  
  
Peter: EAT.  
  
She gave the food a disgusted look  
  
Juliete: No Peter, I can't.   
  
He settled down beside her…  
  
Peter: Why Jules? You were doing so good.  
  
Juliete gave him a small smile  
  
Juliete: I just haven't been hungry  
  
Peter looked up as Scott brought him a cloth, followed by Daisy and Jacky who were carrying a bucket of water.  
  
Peter: Thanks guys.   
  
He dipped the cloth in the bucket of water, and then rung it out. After that he placed the rag on Juliete's forehead.   
  
Peter: Ok, I want you guys to write in your notebooks until I get Juliete here settled in.  
  
They all three shook their head and began to walk away.  
  
Scott: Um Peter.  
  
Peter looked up at Scott who had turned his attention back to them  
  
Peter: Yeah  
  
Scott: Is Juliete going to be ok?  
  
Peter grinned at him and shook his head yes  
  
Peter: She's going to be fine  
  
Scott slightly nodded his head and gave Juliete a small grin then walked off  
  
Peter: Scott, tell David to write in his journal, too.  
  
Scott nodded his head again and walked off with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Peter: Ok Juliete, you have to eat.  
  
Juliete gave a little disgusted look, but took a bite of the food.   
  
"Eat for Auggie," she encouraged herself silently.  
  
Peter smiled at her, knowing that she was trying.   
  
"I will need to talk to her about why she hasn't been eating though," he noted to himself.  
  
  
  
  
Scott paced back and forth by the edge of the woods. He had scribbled a small entry into his notebook, but then had decided he needed to think.  
  
"Why hasn't Jules been eating," he thought hard to himself. "It just isn't like her, she was doing good." He rubbed his hand through his hair and kicked at the ground. "And Shelby, what is her decision going to be?" He kicked at the ground a little harder and bent down to pick up a rock which he then through as far as he possibly could. "And then my dad wants to get rid of me for some reason." He kicked the ground again and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
  
  
  
  
David sat in his tent wadding up another sheet of paper.  
  
David: Write my dumb feelings. What does it matter. I was physically and emotionally abused, what do you think my emotions would be?   
  
He threw the piece of paper up against his tent and watched as it fell to the ground. He laid down on his back, and for the first time in a long time, let the tears flow.  
  
  
  
  
Daisy stood outside of David's tent shocked.  
  
"Did I hear him right," she thought to herself.  
  
She looked around shocked, not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I thought the guy was just a creep.  
  
Daisy looked over at Peter who was helping Juliete, and Scott who was throwing rocks into the woods.  
  
"I'll talk to him myself," Daisy said to herself. "Later…"  
  
Daisy walked off…  
  
Daisy: Later…  
****************************************  
  
  
Sophie looked at her group who was cleaning up their breakfast supplies. Shelby hadn't really spoken to anyone, and Laura had kept away from everyone. Eric had punched Auggie, he was obviously tired of being shadowed, but then he apologized and explained that he just snapped. Sophie had told him that she understood. As for Ezra, he still seemed to be thinking about something, but nobody knew what…  
  
Sophie snapped her fingers above her head to get everyone's attention.  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* If you want to give me a headache you're succeeding.   
  
Sophie just smirked at her  
  
Sophie: We are going to pair up into groups of two today and go on a hike, so get everything you need.  
  
After they had all gathered their' packs, they gathered around Sophie.  
  
Eric: There is an odd number of us so I'll stay here.  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Yeah, you are pretty odd.  
  
Sophie: Stop it guys- NOW.   
  
Auggie: Yeah man, don't push it.  
  
Auggie edged a little closer to Eric just to be on the safe side.  
  
Sophie: Eric, I will be going on the hike too, so there will be an even number of people.  
  
Eric just looked away, embarrassed of what he had done.  
  
Sophie: Ok, partners are Eric and Auggie  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* There's no surprise.  
  
Sophie: Shelby…  
  
Auggie: No. Look Shelby, if you want me to stop following the guy and let him be, just say the word, cause right about now, I've had enough of your lip.  
  
Shelby stared at Auggie  
  
"Guess I have been pushing my luck," she thought to herself.  
  
Shelby: Ok, sorry Auggie.  
  
Sophie nodded her head, satisfied with what had just taken place.  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, Auggie and Eric, Shelby and Ezra, Laura and myself will be the teams.  
  
Shelby: *dryly* SO- where will this journey lead us?  
  
Sophie gave Shelby a small smile and shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: It's a surprise.  
  
Ezra: Um, what is the theme?   
  
Auggie: Yo Ez man, they don't have to be a theme.  
  
A look of 'thought' crossed Sophie's face, then a smile  
  
Sophie: Ok Ezra, we can do that.  
  
Sophie smirked at them all  
  
Sophie: You guys name the theme  
  
Shelby: Oh now this oughta be interesting.  
  
Ezra: How about screwed up kids screw up in the wilderness  
  
Ezra gave them all a small smile  
  
Auggie: Or delequents hit the dirt.  
  
Auggie gave Ezra a high five  
  
Shelby: *dryly* I'm sure our troop leader has something deeper in mind.  
  
Shelby raised her eyebrows at Sophie who just shook her head 'no'  
  
Sophie: This is up to you guys. You can make fun of it or be serious. Either way it's your decision.  
  
"More decision," Shelby sighed to herself.  
  
Laura: What about searching for the hearts' truth.  
  
Auggie and Ezra stopped their' laughing and stared at the girl  
  
Auggie: That ain't bad  
  
Ezra: for a newbie anyway.  
  
Sophie smiled to herself  
  
Sophie: Is that ok with everyone?  
  
Auggie and Ezra shook their' head yes, so did Eric  
  
Sophie: Shelby?  
  
Shelby: Don't single me out.   
  
Sophie: I wasn't singling you out Shelby, I was just making sure you agree.  
  
Shelby: *harshly* I don't plan to do much with it anyway, so it's fine with me. Not like listening with my heart has gotten me anywhere before.  
  
She picked up her pack, grabbed Ezra by the ear, and began walking up the trail- pulling Ezra behind her.  
  
Ezra: Ow.  
  
Shelby: Just shut up and come one Ezra.  
  
Sophie shook her head  
  
"This is going to be fun," she thought to herself dryly.  
  
Sophie: Well everybody, let's go.  
  
They all picked up their bags and followed.  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Soon to come:  
  
Group is held and secrets are revealed  
  
Daisy talks to David  
  
Ezra explains his feelings about his biological parents to someone (may surprise you)   
  
Scott explains his feelings about Shelby to someone  
  
Eric makes a move…   
  
Shelby has a small setback in her decision making process that may effect her decision completely.   
  
A lot more twists as well  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW-it doesn't take long. Maybe…10?  



End file.
